Sous la neige, je t'aime à en mourir
by Cleopatrej
Summary: Au matin du 25 Dec X793, jour de Noël, faisant leurs derniers achats, Grey décide de demander en mariage à Juvia, tandis que celle-ci décide de quitter la guilde... comment vas réagir notre jeune mage de glace face à ce dilemme ?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, Ceci est ma pemière fiction et je tiens a bien préciser que Cléopatrej est aussi mon profil sur

Bonne lecture à tous

* * *

C'était le matin de Noël. Moi, Juvia Loxer, j'étais tout heureuse, car je venais de finir mes dernières courses de Noël. Je marchais dans la rue, sous la neige. Je déposais mes sacs par terre, et tendis mes doigts fins vers ces petites boules qui tombaient des cieux. Oh oui ! J'adore l'hiver. Moi, je suis un mage d'eau et celui que j'aime est un mage de glace. La neige est un mélange des deux. Après ce cours moment nostalgique, je repris mes sacs et continuais ma route. Je croisais sur mon chemin, l'homme de ma vie Gray Fullbuster. Il était accompagné de la petite sœur de Mirajane Strauss, la barmaid de la guilde. Je crois qu'elle était morte ou qu 'elle avait disparu, quelque chose dans ce genre, à vrai dire, je m'en fichais un peu. Il croisa mon regard. On se regarda pendant un long moment. J'ai voulu courir et le rejoindre, mais quand j'ai vu la jeune Strauss lui sauter dessus et que lui, la portait en souriant, mon univers entier, c'était écrouler. Je pris ma tristesse en main et continuais ma route avec un cœur brisé. Dès cet instant, j'avais pris ma décision.

Rentrée chez moi, je regardais l'horloge qui était dans mon salon : 18 heures. Il me restait deux heures pour me préparer et me rendre à la guilde. Je me dirigeais vers ma salle de bains, pris une bonne douche et en sortis le corps enveloppé dans une serviette. J'allais m'installer devant ma coiffeuse et je regardais mon portrait  
-S'il est tombé sous le charme de Lisanna, Juvia ne peut rien y faire, les sentiments, ce sont des choses qui ne se contrôlent pas, disais-je à voix haute, empêchant tant bien que mal, mes larmes de couler.

Je me levais et allais chercher une magnifique robe-bustier rouge et or que j'avais acheté pour ce soir. Ce que j'appréciais avec cette robe, c'est l'on n'avait pas de sous-vêtement. Je l'enfilai et me regardais dans le miroir : franchement, cette robe m'allait la perfection, je ne regrettais pas mon choix. Je pris mon lacrimaphone et appelais Lucy  
« Allô ? Lucy ? »  
« Je me demandais, tu veux toujours me coiffer ? »  
« Oui, je viens de finir, j'arrive dans un instant »  
« O. K. la porte d'entrer sera ouverte, tu n'auras qu'à me rejoindre dans ma chambre »  
« O. K moi, je me mets en route, à tout de suite »

Sur ces paroles, nous raccrochions le lacrimaphone. Je commençais à me maquiller. Un maquillage pas trop lourd : un peu de mascara, un peu de rouge à lèvre, un peu de fard à joues. Cinq minute plus tard, Lucy Heartfila, mage constellationniste était dans ma chambre

« Wouaw... Juvia... Cette robe... Tu es si belle... Je ne vais pas te coiffer ! »  
Je commençais à paniquer : comment ça elle n'allait pas me coiffer ?  
« Ouvre-toi Porte des Esprits, vient à moi, Grand Crabe du Cancer »  
Un homme-crabe se matérialisa dans ma chambre  
« Salue ma crevette, tu veux une nouvelle coiffure ? »  
« Non pas moi, mais mon amie Juvia oui. Je te laisse t'occuper d'elle ! »  
« À tes ordres, ma crevette »

J'écarquillais les yeux, cette femme était une amie formidable ! L'esprit du Cancer fit un magnifique chignon de mariage, assortit à ma tenue  
« J'ai fini ma crevette, si tu as besoin, tu sais ou me trouver ! » Puis il disparut  
« Merci Cancer » répondit Lucy  
Je me regardais dans mon miroir, j'étais vraiment magnifique. Je me dirigeai vers les cadeaux déjà emballés et pris une petite boite. Je la tendis à Lucy

« Tient, Joyeux Noël ! »  
« Merci juvia, c'est vraiment gentille de ta part, le tient est à la guilde »  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne l'ouvres pas ? »  
Elle défit le nœud et ouvrit la boite. Je ne fus pas du tout surprise de sa stupéfaction. Elle avait les yeux en larmes, elle se précipita vers moi et me serra contre elle.  
« Juvia, tu n'aurais pas dû ! »  
« Je savais que tu voulais la clé de la Grand Ours, dès que je l'ai vu, je n'ai pas résisté, c'est bon arrête de sangloter ! Tu dois être belle pour Natsu !»  
« Et toi, tu es splendide. Si la Gray ne te dévoile pas ses sentiments ce soir, c'est qu'il est vraiment idiot ce glaçon »

À l'entente de son nom Gray, mon cœur se contracta et je retenais de nouveau mes larmes. Mon horloge sonna 20 heures et nous décidâmes de partir en direction de la guilde.  
Lorsque nous arrivâmes, tous les regards se dirigèrent vers nous, je me sentis rougir et regarda mon amie. Elle me sourit et nous entrâmes dans la guilde et nous nous dirigeâmes vers nos amis. Je distribuais les cadeaux et il manquait deux personnes : Lisanna et Gray  
Erza dus remarqué la tristesse sur mon visage, celle que j'essayais de dissimuler tant bien que mal.  
Mirajane, monta sur la scène de la guilde pour chanter. Quand elle eut fini sa chanson, elle prit la parole  
« Bonsoir à vous tous, ce soir, je voudrais qu'une personne dont j'ai découvert une voix incroyable, par hasard vienne chanter pour nous en exclusivité ce soir ! » Tous les mages de la guilde se regardèrent en se demandant qui pouvais bien être ce mage dont parle Mira « je vous demande d'acclamer et d'applaudir Juvia Loxar ! » Et il y eut un tonnerre d'applaudissements.  
Je montais sur la scène, les joues rouges de gène : quand est-ce que Mira m'a entendu chanter ? Je lui poserais la question après  
« Juvia, je souhaiterais que tu chantes « Je l'aime à mourir de Francis Cabrel » Quand je t'ai entendu chanter cette chanson, j'ai été émerveiller et j'aimerai que ce soir, toute la guilde entende ta voix » me dis Mira  
« Très bien, Gajeel, passe moi ta guitare s'il te plaît ! »  
Un jeune homme aux allures de barbares me passa une guitare, je pris un tabouret et je m'assis dessus. C'était à cet instant que Gray et Lisanna arrivèrent dans la guilde, main dans la main. Cette vision brisa mon moral et cette fois, je ne pue empêcher mes larmes de couler véritablement.  
Ce soir-là, je chantai la chanson demandée par Mira. Quand j'eus fini, je pleurais toujours. Il y eut une minute de silence suivi d'un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Je calmais mes émotions et essayais de sourire le sincèrement possible. Je pris le micro :

« S'il vous plaît ! » Et le silence fut  
« Je vous souhaite à tous un joyeux Noël et ... On n'avait dit pas de mauvaises nouvelles... Mais... Je .. Tenais à vous remercier... Pour votre amitié et votre confiance... Mais c'est avec regret que je vous annonce mon départ de la guilde définitivement après la période de fête... »

Plus personne ne parlais

« NON ! TU... NE... PEUX PAS Nous... FAIRE cela... » Sanglota Lisanna, décidément, c'étais le monde à l'envers  
« Elle a raison, tu ne peut pas partir à cause d'un imbécile qui n'a pas assez de couilles pour t'avouer ce qu'il ressent » poursuivit Erza  
« EY ! L'imbécile t'emmerde Erza » répondit Gray, le visage remplie de tristesse  
« Répète un peu » enchaina Erza, une auras meurtrière autour d'elle  
« LES Amis ! S'il vous Plaît Arrêtez ! » Hurlais-je « ce n'est pas la peine de débattre ou d'en parler, ma décision est déjà prise ! » Dis-je en pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps.

Tous se retournèrent vers moi. Je regardais la peine que j'avais causer dans leur yeux. Lucy pleurant dans les brats de Natsu, Erza dont la colere deformait son visage, Lisanna serrant Mira dans ces bras et Gray... Lui et sa relation secrète avec l'hypocrite de Lisanna, LUI, l'homme que j'aime et que je désire par-dessus tout... Son regard croisa le mien. J'ai cru voir de la tristesse, de la peine... Pfft... Je me faisais encore des idées. Les gestes ne trompent pas : il aime Lisanna et moi, je rends les armes. Je descendais de la scène et sortis en courant de la guilde. Je me dirigeais vers le parc de Magnolia, en larme. Je m'agenouillais dans la neige, cette neige que j'aime tant, mon visage enfouie dans mes mains, pleurant comme une Madelaine  
« Mon Dieu... Pourquoi moi, je l'aime tant » ! M'exclamais-je ?  
Puis je m'évanouis dans la neige.


	2. Chapter 2

C'était le soir de Noël. Moi, Gray Fullbuster, je faisais des achats de Noël. Je voulais un cadeau spécial pour une femme. Une femme avec de magnifiques yeux et cheveux de couleur bleu océan, une peau de couleur blanche, pale. Elle est formidable, chiante, belle ... Ce soir, j'allais lui est déclarer ma flemme, et lui demander en mariage. N'ayant aucun goût pour les bijoux et autres truc de femme, j'avais demandé à Lisanna Strauss, la petite soeur de Mirajane. Pourquoi ? Pour la simple et bonne raison qu' Erza ne pouvais pas car elle avait rendez-vous avec Jellal, Lucy était occupé à faire des choses pas catholique avec Natsu. Comment je le sais ? J'avais entendu ses hurlements en passant devant chez elle, des trucs genre : « Natsuuu... ouiiiii...plus viiite » alala ces jeunes. Quant à Mira, elle était occupée avec les préparatifs de la soirée, il n'y avait que Lisanna de disponible. Elle m'accompagna avec joie.

Nous avions acheté les cadeaux et nous passâmes dans une bijouterie. Je choisis avec l'aide de ma collègue une magnifique bague en or massif avec une jolie pierre de saphir. Elle était vraiment belle cette bague. Je suis dans un état... je ne saurais me décrire actuellement. En sortant de la bijouterie, je la vis, la femme de ma vie : Juvia Loxer. Elle caressait de ses doigts fins les flocons de neige qui tombaient. La neige. Je m'en rappelais : elle aimait l'hiver, car la neige est un mélange de nos deux magies. J'aime cette vraiment cette femme. Je me rendis compte à quel point j'avais dû la faire souffrir en la repoussant sans arrêt, mais il a fallu qu'un certain évènement se déroule pour que je me rende compte que je l'aime. Oui, je l'aime. Je la vis reprendre ses montagnes de sacs : les femmes, elles sont vraiment pas possibles. Toujours là à faire des montagnes d'achats... Elle croisa mon regard, et je me surpris à la contempler, elle est si belle... Lisanna sauta dans mon dos, heureuse, car je m'étais enfin décider  
« Gray, Juvia sera la femme la plus heureuse de moonnnde ! » Disait-elle  
En entendant cette phrase, je lui souria et la porta sur mon dos. Elle avait raison. Quand je me retournai dans la direction de Juvia, elle n'atait plus la... Je ressentis un douloureux pincement au cœur. Avec Lisanna, on avait décidé se rejoindre devant la guilde vers 20 heures 30. Elle voulait être témoin de ma demande.

Je rentrais chez moi, me fis beau : un pantalon noir, une chemise rouge et or, un gilet de barman noir. J'avais essayé de coiffer mes fichus cheveux noir de jais, mais impossible. Bref, je partis en direction de la guilde, mais je n'y entrai pas tout de suite. Me mettant dans un coin sombre, à côté, je sortis une clope et la fuma en attendant Lisanna. Je vis Juvia, arrivé, accompagnée de Lucy. Mon cœur rata un battement. Elle portait une robe-bustier rouge et or, ses cheveux bleu coiffer un espèce de chignon... Elle souriait, Seigneur ! Pourquoi avais-je fait cette promesse à Lisanna. Mais je suis un homme, de parole et j'allais attendre la petite Strauss. En m 'approchant un peu, je pus entendre un bout de leur conversation avant qu'elles n'entraient dans la guilde  
« J'ai acheté un katana pour Erza, un nouveau rouge à lèvre pour Mira, un combi-short pour Lisanna et un bracelet en or pour Mr Gray »  
« Que c'est mignon... À là là, il tombera sous ton charme et t'embrassera ce soir »  
« Juvia ne croit pas, non, Mr Gray a déjà son amoureuse, et ce n'est pas moi »  
« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »  
« Rien oublie, de toute façon, ma décision est déjà prise »  
Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait la Juvia ? Moi, J'aurais une amoureuse ? Oui, bien sûr, elle... Elle devait encore se faire des films, c'était exaspérant de sa part.

Dix minutes plus tard, Lisanna était arrivée. Elle était belle, mais pas aussi belle que MA Juvia. On papota un peu  
« Pas trop stresser ? Tu n'as pas oublié la bague ? »  
« Non, je suis détendu, et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne l'ai pas oublié »  
« Écoute »  
On entendit Mira demander à Juvia de chanter une chanson, une de mes chansons préférées. Lisanna me pris part la main et m'entraîna dans la guilde. À notre vu, Juvia se mise à pleurer, et je lâcha la mais de Lis'. Elle chanta je l'aime à mourir de Francis Cabrel. Sa voix était magnifique, envoutante. Quand elle eut fini, elle pleurait toujours. Il y eut une minute de silence puis un tonner d'applaudissement. Elle prit le micro et parla :  
« S'il vous plaît ! Je vous souhaite à tous un joyeux Noël et ... On n'avait dit pas de mauvaises nouvelles... Mais... Je ... Tenais à vous remercier... Pour votre amitié et votre confiance... Mais c'est avec regret que je vous annonce mon départ de la guilde définitivement après la période de fête... »  
Un grand silence se fut dans la salle. Des larmes commencèrent a sortir de mes yeux noirs.  
« NON ! TU... NE... PEUX PAS Nous... FAIRE...Cela... » Sanglota Lisanna,  
« Elle a raison, tu ne peux pas partir à cause d'un imbécile qui n'a pas assez de couilles pour t'avouer ce qu'il ressent » poursuivit Erza  
« EY ! L'imbécile t'emmerde Erza » répondis-je le visage remplie de tristesse sans me endre compte que je parlais pour Titania  
« Répète un peu » enchaina Erza, avec une auras meurtrière autour d'elle  
« LES Amis ! S'il vous Plaît Arrêtez ! Ce n'est pas la peine de débattre ou d'en parler, ma décision est déjà prise ! » Disait-elle en pleurant .  
Tous se retournèrent vers elle. Nous la regardons avec tristesse. Elle descendit de la scène et sorti en courant de la guilde.

J'étais pétrifier part ce que je venais d'entendre. Je sortis l'écrin dans lequel la bague reposait. Mes amis me regardèrent.  
« Gray Fullbuster »  
Je regardais en direction de la voix... Natsu Dragneel, mon meilleur ami et mon plus grand rival  
« Qu'est-ce que tu attends espèce d'imbécile de glaçon ? Qu'elle s'en aille ? Dépêche-toi, vas la rejoindre ! »  
Quand je vis le sérieux qu'il y avais sur son visage et sur ceux de mes amis, je ne pû m'empecehr de sourir. Ces imbéciles, je les aimais.  
« Natsu, je te remercie »  
« Dépêche-toi ! »  
Et je sortis sous les encouragements de la guilde. Quand je sortis, je suivis les petites traces de pas qu'elle avait laissé dans la neige. Ses petits pas me guidèrent vers le parc de Magnolia et je la vis, évanoui dans la neige.  
« JUVIAAAAAAA ! » Hurlais-je en courant pour la rejoindre. Je m'agenouillai près d'elle, la pris dans les bras et la retournai vers moi, en passant une main sur son visage froid.  
« Mon amour, je t'en pris, réponds-moi... Mon amour » disais-je en pleurant  
Je rapprochais mes oreilles de son doux visage, et je constatais avec soulagement qu'elle respirait toujours. Je la pris et la portai comme une princesse et la ramenai chez moi.


	3. Chapter 3

Gray portait Juvia, dans ces bras comme une princesse et l'emmenait chez lui. Arrivé à son appartement, il se dirigea vers sa chambre et la déposa doucement sur son lit, comme une poupée fragile. Elle était trempée jusqu'au os. Il soupira et alla chercher une serviette propre dans sa salle de bains et une chemise dans son armoire. Il revint et soupira.  
" Franchement, Juvia, tu es vraiment impossible quand tu veux... "  
Ne pouvant appeler aucune de ses amies, il se vit donc obliger de la déshabiller. Il s'approcha d'elle et commença à dé-zipper sa belle robe, maintenant gâché, et devient tout rouge quand il se rendit compte qu'elle n'avais aucun sous-vêtements.

Il ne pût s'empêcher de la mater : une poitrine généreuse, ferme et ronde, un ventre plat, les courbes de rêve. Il s'approcha sans s'en rendre compte et commença à déposer des doux et légers baisers sur sa poitrine, en passant sur son ventre pour se diriger vers son intimité. Aussi rouge qu'une tomate, il reprit contenance et se rendit compte de son comportement. Il se maudit lui-même, et mis sa chemise à Juvia, la couvrit avec une couette épaisse et sortit de la chambre. Il s'installa sur son fauteuil, prit le paquet de cigarettes sur la table basse du salon devant lui, en sortit une et la fuma, essayant de calmer le feu ardant qui grandissait dans son bas ventre  
" Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de faire ça ? Cette femme me rend dingue!"

Il finit sa clope, retourna dans l'encadrement de la porte de sa chambre et observa la bleue en train de dormir. Elle était si belle, si paisible avec son visage enfantin, qu'on ne croirait jamais qu'elle était évanouie. Juvia gigota doucement et ouvrit avec lenteur ses beaux yeux blues.

Une sensation de nausée l'envahit. Elle se sentit au chaud. Elle était sur un lit. Elle regarda autour d'elle ; elle n'était pas à l'infirmerie de Fairy Tail, ça c'était sur. Bref en s'en souciera plus tard. Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit. Gray qui assista à toute la scène, secoua la tête, blasé, prit un papier et un crayon et écrivit

" _Je vais dormir sur le canapé dans mon salon, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à me réveiller immédiatement"_ et déposa le mot sur la table de chevet. Il retourna dans le salon, s'y installa et prit sommeille.

Le lendemain à son réveille, Juvia sentit une odeur de tartine griller. Elle ouvrit lentement ses yeux, s'étira et se redressa dans le lit, de manière à s'asseoir. Elle regarda autour d'elle : il y avait une armoire, un bureau avec des feuilles de mission, une petite table de chevet sur lequel il y avait un plateau avec des fruits, des toasts grillés, du café, du thé et un petit papier blanc. Les murs de la pièce étaient en pierres: cette chambre était à un homme : aucune décoration féminine. Elle se leva et constata qu'elle portait une chemise au lieu de sa robe. Elle se souvenait qu'elle avait annoncé son départ a la guilde, qu'elle était partie en courant dans la neige, jusqu'au parc et qu'elle s'était évanoui. Elle en déduisit qu'elle était donc chez la Personne qui l'avait sauvé. Elle se blottit dans la chemise de l'étranger, trop petite pour elle et inhala son odeur... Cette odeur... Non, c'était impossible... Elle se faisait des idées... Elle prit le mot sur le plateau et lut

" _Bonjour, ma belle au bois dormant !_ _Je vais a la guide demander à Mira d'aller te chercher des affaires t'appartenant, je n'est rien de féminin chez moi..._ _Prends ton petit déjeuner s'il te plaît._ _À mon retour, nous aurons une grande conversation toi et moi"_

Elle déposa le mot non signé.Cette écriture, elle pouvait le reconnaître entre mille, mais elle ne pouvais pas y croire... Elle voulais pas y croire...Elle était chez prit son petit-déjeuner :fruit et thé et se remets au instants plus tard, en entendant du bruit, elle se leva et se dirigea vers le salon de l' ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle le .Gray il la vit, il déposa le sac qu'il tenait en main et se précipita vers elle, la serrant dans ses bras."Mr Gray qui montre un signe d'affection à Juvia, mais que se passe-t-il ?"Se demanda t-elle. _  
_"Juvia!Ne me refais plus jamais une peur pareille !Quand je t'ai vu dans la neige, j'ai cru que tu étais morte et que jamais plus je ne te reverrais !" _  
_" Ce n'était pas dans mon intention de vous faire peur" répondit-elle, glacial " je me suis évanouie et après plus rien...Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ?" Demanda-t-elle en se dégageant de son étreinte. _  
_Surpris par son attitude, Gray lui expliqua qu'il l'avait poursuivi jusqu'au parc, qu'il l'a ramené chez lui et prit soin de lui retirer ses vêtements, sans quelques rougeurs. _  
_" Juvia ne comprend pas" dit-elle tendis que Gray la regarda d'un œil perplexe " vous ne devriez pas être avec Lisanna ?" Poursuivit-elle _  
_"Lisanna?Non, pourquoi?" _  
_" Peut-être parce qu'elle est votre petite amie" dit-elle avec une tristesse qu'elle ne put cacher _  
_

Il l'a considéra un moment et ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant son visage ?Avec Lisanna n'importe quoi !Qu'est-ce qui lui permettait de dire quelque chose d'aussi absurde ?Juvia se vexa :décidément, il n'en valait vraiment pas la pouvait-elle aimer un homme comme lui ?Lui, qui se fiche de ce qu'elle ressent pour lui ! S'en était trop. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre du brun quand une main saisit son poignet et la força à se n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du brun et celui-ci passa son bras autour de la bleue et la tira vers sentait son cœur battre à grande approcha sa bouche de son oreille et lui susurra " Tu es la seule et unique femme qui fait chavirer mon cœur".Il mit son index sous le menton de la bleue et leva sa tête déposa, sans son autorisation, ses lèvres glacées sur ceux de sa potentielle petite amie qui prit une seconde pour réaliser qu'elle se faisait embrasser par celui qu'elle aime :depuis le temps qu'elle attendait répondit au s'embrassèrent avec tendresse, ce baiser se mélangeait joie amour passion dé entrouvrit la bouche, l'invitant a aller plus répondit à l'invitation de sa belle et leur langue jouaient ensembles, chacun à la découverte de la mâchoire de l' se séparent à contre-cœur, dû au manque d'air, caressait du dos de ses droits le doux et fin visage de Juvia _  
_"Alors comme ça, tu as crus que je sortais avec Lisanna ?N'importe quoi !Elle est une bonne amie et j'avais besoin pour un avis sur un cadeau et c'étais de même pour elle, Juvia...Je...Je suis fou de toi" dit-il plus rouge qu'une tomate " Je...Je T'aime" _  
_"Juvia vous aime aussi Mr Gray"

"Alors: _  
_1 :tu ne vas plus me vouvoyer, _  
_2: tu ne vas plus m'appeler Mr, _  
_3, ne parle plus de toi à la troisième personne" _  
_"Très aussi, je t'aime" _  
_Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau avec plus de passion, plus de désir, plus de porta Juvia jusqu'à sa chambre et la déposa sur lit avec la plus grade tendresse du monde.

Il se plaça au-dessus d'elle, à califourchon et sourira devant sa gêne.Il posa ses lèvres glacées sur les siennes, chaudes.Elle ferma lentement ses beaux yeux bleus en se laissant aller.Il l'embrassait dans le cou quand il défit les boutons de la chemise, trop genant a son goût.Il la fit se débarrasse du vêtement et elle se retrouva nue, devant lui.Rouge de honte et de gêne, elle entreprit de cacher ses seins avec ses bras.Gray l'embrassa tout en retirant ses bras de ses seins qu'il trouvait magnifiques et croisa ses mains avec les siennes.Elle se détendit et se laissa aller.Des lèvres chaudes de Juvia, Gray étais passé à son cou en laissant quelques marques d'affection, par-ci et par-là...Puis descendit à sa poitrine imposante, un téton en bouche, pinçant, suçotant, léchant mordillant celui-ci tandis que sa main droites s'occupait à malaxer son autre sein.àIl passât sa main gauche dans le dos de la bleue et la souleva légèrement pour plus d' respiration de Juia était de plus en plus incontrôlable.Sa poitrine se soulevait au fur et à mesure que les caresses de Gray s'intensifiaient...Elle sentit alors la virilité de son amant dans son vêtement devenu étroit et se mise à rougir de plus belle.Il l'attira de nouveau vers lui,déposa de doux et tendres baisers sur son visage, tout en se dirigeant vers son oreille et lui chuchota sensuellement

" J'ai eu de la chance d'être tombé sur un trésor que personne n'avait trouvé avant.Tu es l'amour de ma vie, tu es la flamme qui a su faire fondre mon cœur de glace.Je t'aime tant"

Il l'embrassa de nouveau.Juvia pleurait.Elle pleurait de joie, car ce qu'elle vivait n'était pas un rêve.Elle répondit au baiser de son amant avec le plus de passion possible.Oui.Elle l'aimait , plus que sa vie.Ils mirent fin au baiser, à contre-cœur.Elle lui répondit:

"Je t'aime, tous simplement"  
"Je t'aime autant que je te désire. Je veux être tiens et que tu sois mienne, mais je n'irai pas plus loin sans ton accord"  
"Gray Fullbuster, je veux être a toi, et avec toi, perdre ma virginité"  
"Moi aussi"  
Il la recoucha et recommença à jouer avec ses seins. Elle poussait des légers soupirs de plaisir. Il descendit vers son intimité et écarta délicatement les lèvres de sa vulve et caressa avec sa langue le clitoris de la demoiselle. Elle sursauta à la découverte de ce vice inconnu, ce plaisir interdit. Elle vibrait et soupirait de plaisir.

"...Hmmm...Graayy... Han..."  
Elle le repoussa, doucement et le ramena vers elle en lui retirant au passage, pantalon et boxer. Elle étouffa un cri de surprise devant la virilité de son amant. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui fit de doux baisers sur son torse musclé et descendit jusqu'à l'objet de ses désirs . Elle prit son membre en bouche et fit des va-et-vient, lents au début, le temps de s'habituer à la grosseur de Gray, puis de plus en plus rapide. Succombant au plaisir, Gray lui saisit doucement la tête avec sa main et l'encouragea à continuer  
"...Oohh...Putain...Hmmm... Tu fais ça trop bien..."  
Sa voix était rauque de plaisir. Sentant qu'il allait lâcher sa semence, il l'empêcha de continuer sa fellation et tenta de retrouver son calme. Il l'embrassa tout en l'allongeant sur le lit et se plaça entre ses jambes. Il lui demanda son accord une dernière fois du regard et elle lui sourit  
" Ça va te faire un peu mal" prévenu t- il

Il se plaça entre ses jambes, admirant son beau visage.Il entra doucement son sexe en elle, se maîtrisant du mieux qu'il pouvait afin de na pas aller trop vite.Elle était tellement humide qu'il glissait jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontrât une fine barrière, l'empêchant de continuer sa route vers le plaisir.En y allant avec la plus grande douceur et grâce qu'il pouvait faire preuve, son hymen cela.Juvia se crispa sous la douleur et étouffant un cri .Des larmes coulèrent de ces yeux.Elle lui griffa le dos involontairement.Gray s'en voulais de la faire souffrir, de lui faire autant de mal.Il resta en elle sans bouger, le temps que sa douleur passe et l'embrassa.Il croisa le regard de la bleue et lui sourit

" Tu es si belle" _  
_"Tu es si beau" _  
_Le feu de leur excitation grandissant dans leur bas-ventre s'enflamma de nouveau.Il recommença à bouger en elle, doucement au début, puis alla de plus en plus rapidement.La douleur de Juvia disparu pour laisser place a un immense plaisir _  
_"Hmm..Gray...C'...C'est si...Boonnn...Haaannnn" _  
_Ces gémissements excitaient Gray au plus haut point.Depuis quand faisaient-ils l'amour ?Trente minutes ?Une heure ou deux ?Ils n'en savaient rien.Seul le plaisir, la luxure comptait pour eux. _  
_Il sortit en elle et la fit se mettre à quatre pattes, puis remis son engin dans son intimité.Il entra profondément et continua ses va-et-vient.Juvia hurlais de plaisir, tant la sensation était bonne.Les coups de reins de Gray se firent de plus en plus rapide et puissant et dans un dernier râle rauque, il lâcha sa semence en elle.Il sortit en elle et s'allongea sur le lit a à bout de souffle.Elle fit de même.Gray prit sa belle dans ses bras, la caressa et l'embrassa. _  
_"Je t'aime Juvia" _  
_"Je t'aime Gray" _  
_Et ils continuèrent de s'embrasser.


	4. Chapter 4

Deux personnes couraient dans les rues calmes de la ville de Magnolia... Sous la neige... L'un deux sourit... La neige...  
« Gray, dépêche-toi, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de rêvasser ! »  
« Tu n'avais qu'à ne pas mettre autant de temps pour t'habiller » répliqua le dénommer Gray  
« Une promesse est une promesse. aller ! Plus vite, plus que 15 minutes avant les douze coups de minuit »  
« Lisanna, je t'aime beaucoup, mais ne me stresse pas s'il te plaît »  
Ils continuèrent de courir durant cinq minutes et arrivèrent enfin à leur destination : la guilde de Fairy Tail,

Ils s'arrêtèrent deux minutes, le temps de reprendre leur souffle. Lisanna poussa la porte et avec Gray, elle y entra. Le décor pour accueillir la nouvelle année était magnifique, au centre, il y avait encore la scène ou quelques jours plutôt, Juvia chantait et annonçait son départ... Gray la chercha du regard... Super, elle était déjà arrivée, papotant avec Lucy, Mirajane, Cana et Levy. Il sourit de nouveau et se précipita vers la scène, arracha le micro des mains de Gajeel qui chantait, ignorant les protestations de celui-ci  
« Désolé vieux, il me reste que cinq minutes avant les douze coups de minuit »

Gajeel lui sourit, ce qui était rare de sa part et s'en alla. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il prit la parole :  
« S'il vous plaît ! » Et le silence fut  
« J'aimerais partager avec vous ma seconde famille, une chose qui met chère à ce jour » il sauta de la scène et se dirigea vers Juvia, tout en parlant :  
« Il y a de cela plus d'un an que je suis tombé sur un trésor, un trésor que je refusais d'ouvrir. Aujourd'hui, je peux dire que je suis l'homme le plus heureux de la terre. Ce trésor était une étoile : la plus belle de toutes les étoiles qui brillait dans le ciel, la plus belle étoile de mon cœur, sa lumière éclaire mon âme et sa chaleur fit fondre ce qui me servait de cœur. Sans cette étoile, aujourd'hui, je préfère mourir, car sans elle, je ne suis plus rien. Cette étoile, c'est toi... Oh ma douce Juvia, oui toi... La seule et unique femme de ma vie... S'il y a une chose qui compte le plus pour moi, c'est de finir ma vie avec toi, mon amour, soleil de mon cœur, tu es le trésor que je refuse de perdre... »

Juvia s'était levée, ses petites mains devant sa bouche, pleurant, tandis que Gray, continuait à faire sa déclaration. Il sortit de la poche de son pantalon, une petite boite bleue qu'il ouvrit. Une magnifique bague en or massif avec une jolie pierre de saphir brillait fièrement dans la boite. Il mit un genou à terre devant elle

« ...Juvia Loxer, veux-tu devenir ma femme, ma moitié, rester à mes côtés pour la vie ?

La guilde retenait son souffle attendant la réponse de Juvia  
« O... Oui, je veux devenir... Ta femme... Ta moitié... Car sans toi à mes côtés, je n'ai plus de vie... Je t'aime Gray Fullbuster »  
" Je t'aime aussi"  
Il se leva, mis la bague autour du doigt de sa bleue et l'embrassa. Un tonner d'applaudissement et de sifflement éclata dans la guilde.

Les douze coups de minuit sonnèrent.

On apprit que plus tard, qu'ils s'étaient mariés et eurent des jumeaux, Sakura et Silver Loxer Fullbuster. Ces deux bouts de chou avaient les cheveux noir de jais, au reflet bleu et étaient aussi exhibitionnistes que leur père, au grand désespoir de Juvia. Pour leur jeune âge, ils maîtrisaient déjà la magie de la glace et de l'eau et combinant leurs deux magies ensemble, le frère et la sœur créaient aussi la magie de la neige...

La neige...

Fin


End file.
